Un Fin de Semana con mis Suegros
by Mikkii
Summary: El papa de may es un padre celoso que asusta a cualquiera para que no se le hacerque a su hija
1. Prologo

Quiero aclar que esta histori no es mi es de otra persona solo me gusto y la quise poner aqui.

**Fin de Semana con mis Suegros**

**Prólogo.**

Lo había sabido desde el principio. Desde que había empezado a salir con ella, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que pasar por aquella situación, pero lo que no esperaba era que llegara tan rápido.

Y hoy, cuando May llegó con una sonrisa inocente (aquellas que logran convencer a cualquiera, en especial a mí) sabía que algo no andaba bien. Para que ella se apareciera a las nueve de la mañana con una de esas sonrisas y me despierte con el desayuno en cama, algo quería.

-Ash, hay algo que quiero decirte…- había empezado mientras yo comía una tostada. Vi que se mordía su labio inferior mientras sonreía. La miré fijamente.- ¿Sabes que día es hoy?

-Creo que,- traté de hacer menoría.- jueves ¿no?

-Exacto, ¿y… eso no te recuerda a nada?- dijo. Esperó unos minutos en los que traté de recordar alguna promesa o algo, pero nada vino a mi cabeza por lo que negué.- ¡Iremos a casa de mis padres!

Exclamó alegremente mientras yo abría la boca de incredulidad y la tostada a medio comer que estaba en mi mano caía al plato. No era posible, no era posible que "ese día" hubiera llegado. No, debería ser una pesadilla.

-¡¿Qué?- la tan esperada reacción de mi parte llegó. May borró todo rastro de su sonrisa.

-Ash, prometiste que el primer fin de semana del año, iríamos a visitar a mis padres.- dijo seriamente.

-¿Yo prometí eso Pikachu?- pregunté por lo bajo, cosa que May logró escuchar. Mi pokémon y mejor amigo asintió. Ese sería mi fin.

-Mañana pasa por mí a las ocho de la mañana, papá estará muy contento. Nos vemos.- y tras despedirse con un simple roce de labios salió disparada por la puerta.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama.

Ese sería el fin de semana más largo de mi vida. Desde que May le había dicho a sus padres que éramos novios, la actitud de Norman para/conmigo cambió totalmente. Quizá por el hecho de que lo había alejado de su única hija, cosa que no había sido mi intención. Ahora Norman, se había convertido en el señor Balance, para mí.


	2. Mi queriado suegro, lider de gimnassio

Fin de Semana con mis Suegros

Capítulo 1: Mi querido suegro, líder de gimnasio.

Faltaban diez minutos para las ocho de la mañana.

Ash aguardaba junto con Pikachu en el porche de la casa de la castaña. Levantarse a esas horas de la mañana no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado por lo que sus ojos estaban más cerrados que abiertos. Además había que sumarle el insomnio que le había agarrado la noche anterior al imaginarse a él junto a Norman en una charla de "suegro y yerno." De tan sólo pensarlo un escalofrío recorría la espalda del joven de cabello azabache.

La puerta principal de la casa se abrió dejando ver a la joven castaña cargando una pequeña maleta. Tras saludar a su novio y a Pikachu emprendieron su viaje hacia la ciudad Petalburgo.

OoO

-¡Llegamos!- exclamó jovialmente May mientras veía como el auto se detenía enfrente de la casa de sus padres.

-¿Tan pronto?- preguntó Ash, quien no podía creer lo increíblemente corto que se le había echo el viaje. Sintió la mirada gélida de May y agregó con nerviosismo.- sólo bromeaba.

-Ash, no entiendo el repentino miedo hacia mi padre, sabes que es un ángel. Además ustedes dos se llevaban muy bien.- comentó May mientras bajaba del auto.

-Eso era antes de que comenzara a salir con su única hija.- dijo por lo bajo Ash a Pikachu antes de que ambos bajaran del auto.

Cuando Ash volteó hacia la casa, vio a su futuro suegro abrazando de forma protectora a May. Junto a ellos una sonriente Caroline miraba conmovida la escena. Caminó lentamente y se quedó en silencio para no interrumpir aquel momento de reencuentro entre padre e hija.

-Te extrañamos, May.- susurró su madre mientras era su turno de abrazarla.

-Y yo ha ustedes. ¿Dónde está Max?- preguntó la castaña curiosamente al ver que su hermano menor no estaba.

-En uno de sus viajes.- respondió Norman.- ¿Qué tal… Ash?- preguntó el señor Balance mientras se acercaba al joven entrenador.

-Bien, gracias… ¿y usted señor Balance?- preguntó nervioso. El susodicho respondió y un silencio incómodo se formó entre ellos.

-Ash, ayúdame con mi maleta.- pidió May. El moreno agradeció internamente la petición de su novia. Los señores Balance se adentraron en la casa.

-¿Que traes aquí, un muerto?- bromeó Ash al notar el peso de la valija de la castaña.

- Solo… lo esencial.

Norman volvió a salir afuera, quizá le molestará que la pareja tardara tanto, por lo que tomó a su hija por los hombros y la condujo al interior de la casa. Antes de entrar se volteó y sonrió al moreno.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la columna vertebral. Ahora que lo pensaba, en el invernadero de Norman, donde descansaban sus Pokémons había el espacio suficiente como para enterrar a un futuro yerno sin que nadie lo notase. Quizá fuera por aquella idea, que Ash pensará que aquella sonrisa forzada de parte del señor Balance le hubiera parecido una sonrisa malévola. Movió la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellas improbables ideas y se encaminó junto con su Pokémon al interior de la casa.

OoO

Ocho horas, catorce minutos, treinta y cinco segundos… treinta seis… treinta siete… en fin, demasiado tiempo. Debía estar orgulloso. Permanecer tantas horas después de lo que había pasado, era todo un logro…

Flash Back. 

La habitación tan solo era iluminada por una lámpara. Un joven de cabello azabache se encontraba acostado en la cama mientras miraba entretenido el techo del cuarto. Hacia más de media hora que había terminado la deliciosa cena hecha por Caroline.

El sonido de nudillos golpear la superficie de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se levantó y antes de poder abrir la puerta, May ingresó rápidamente a la habitación.

-¡May, que haces aquí! ¡No puedes!- exclamó el joven mientras hacia movimientos con las manos para que la castaña retrocediera y se fuera.

-Vine por mi beso de buenas noches.- dijo la castaña inocentemente pero con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

Y esa fue excusa suficiente para que tanto Ash como May disminuyeran la distancia que los separaba. Ya podían sentir el aliento del otro, sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros de encontrarse…

Nuevamente el sonido de nudillos golpear la madera de la puerta se escuchó en la habitación. Ash se petrificó. Tomó a May por los hombros y la condujo hasta la puerta que daba hacia el baño.

-Pero… Ash. ¿Qué?- exclamaba atónita May mientras era arrastrada.

-Debe ser tu padre, ¡quédate aquí y no salgas!- dijo Ash torpe y nerviosamente mientras intentaba que la castaña entrara de una buena vez al baño. Sintió nuevamente como los nudillos de Norman golpeaban la madera y sin ningún cuidado empujó a May hacia adentro y cerró la puerta con llave.

Se fue hasta donde estaba el armario, se sacó la parte superior del pijama y dijo, tratando de que su voz fuese lo suficientemente tranquila.

-Adelante.

En el momento que dijo eso se volvió a colocar la parte superior de su pijama. Norman arqueó una de sus cejas.

-Señor Balance… ¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó Ash fingiendo sorpresa. Desde el momento en que había llegado sabía que su 'querido' suegro, tarde o temprano le haría una visita como aquella.

-Sólo pasaba para ver si estabas bien.- respondió gentilmente. Muy gentilmente para el gusto de Ash.

Y en tan sólo una fracción de segundo disminuyó la distancia que lo separaba del moreno, se inclinó un poco para poder quedar a la altura del joven, el cual seguía al lado del armario.

-No quiero escucharte andar deambulando por mi pasillo, o jugando a las carreras, nada de cambiar de habitaciones o visitas sorpresas en plena madrugada.- dijo Norman tan bajo como si de un susurro se tratase. Un escalofriante susurro que se combino tétricamente con el tono ronco de su voz.- No tienes excusas para salir de esta habitación, tienes baño y no creo que necesites otra cosa así. Por lo que si llego a encantarte merodeando en mi pasillo o lo que es peor, en la pieza de mi pequeña ¡Zas! ¿Entiendes?- dijo bajando su vista para dejar claramente a lo que se refería.

Ash asintió energéticamente, se sintió incapaz de poder emitir sonido alguno. La sangre se le había helado. Si Norman supiera que tenía a su hija encerrada en el baño… ¿Qué sería de él? De tan sólo pensarlo se le ponía la piel de gallina.

-Para resumir Ash, al más mínimo movimiento de tu 'amiguito' le presentaré íntimamente a mi herramienta favorita, las tenazas que tengo para preparar las barbacoas.- Ash dilató los ojos. ¿Acaso había escuchado lo que creía haber escuchado?

Con una sonrisa torcida, Norman se dirigió hacia el armario que tan inquieto lo tenía… tenía la mínima sospecha de que el moreno escondía algo ahí. Lo abrió, pero tan sólo encontró la ropa de su futuro yerno.

-¿Sucede algo, señor Balance?- preguntó Ash reprimiendo usar el tono burlesco que le hubiese gustado utilizar. Desde el principio sabía que, al haberse tardado tanto, Norman se dirigiría hacia donde él hubiese estado para ver cual había sido su distracción.

Norman se volvió y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Había caído en el truco del joven… lo había planeado desde el principio. Sonrió para sus adentros, a fin de cuentas, Ash era muy listo.

-Recuerda.- hizo una señal con sus dedos índice y cordial que se asemejaba al movimiento de una tijera. Nuevamente, la sangre de Ash se congeló y la voz se le fue.- Duerme bien.- finalizó con su tono de voz normal.

En el momento en el que se cerró la puerta, Ash se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Sentía que todo su cuerpo se había tensado, entonces escucho unos suaves golpes que provenían de la puerta del baño.

¡May! Ella seguía encerrada.

-Lo siento, May ¿estas bien?- preguntó Ash luego de abrir la puerta.

-Si. Aunque… sigo esperando mi beso.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa y una pícara mirada en sus ojos azul intenso.

Nuevamente la distancia se redujo, los rostros se fueron acercando, sus alientos ya se mezclaban, sus narices se rozaban, unos centímetros más…

Pero entonces, la imagen del señor Balance con unas enormes tenazas que se erguían hacia él le hizo apartarse un poco y darle un rápido beso en la mejilla, haciendo que la castaña pestañara incrédula.

-Es muy tarde y estoy cansado. Será mejor que te vayas y si tu padre pregunta nunca estuviste aquí, es más no me viste.- dijo rápidamente interrumpiendo a May, nuevamente la agarró por los hombros y la empujó fuera de la habitación.- Buenas noches.- dijo antes de que le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

Fin del Flash Back.

May se volvió algo cohibida, al hacerlo se encontró con un par de ojos violáceos mirándola tiernamente.

-¿Qué haces, May?

-Yo… este salgo del baño.- le dijo. Suspiró aliviada al recordar que Ash le había dicho que no digiera nada.

-¿Cómo está Ash? ¿Está cómodo con la habitación?- pregunto Caroline. Al ver que su hija no decía nada agregó con un tono muy bajo de voz.- No te preocupes no le diré a tu padre.

-Pues sí, está bien. Y no te preocupes por papá, él se está portando muy bien con Ash, fíjate que hasta fue a desearle buenas noches y ver como estaba.- dijo May con una sonrisa, para luego despedirse y entrar a su cuarto.

-Ay May, si que eres inocente. Norman entrando en la habitación de tu novio para ver si está bien.- dijo divertida mientras suspiraba cansinamente. ¿Qué acaso su esposo no pararía?


	3. Soñando Despierto

Fin de Semana con mis Suegros

Capítulo 2: Soñando Despierto

Tres de la madrugada.

Todo ser viviente en la casa Balance dormía… a excepción de Ash, quien estaba con los ojos bien abiertos atentos a cualquier movimiento o seña de que se abriera la puerta. Después de aquella "clara amenaza" de dejarlo sin descendientes no podía estar tranquilo.

Cada vez que se volvía para el lado de la puerta, imaginaba a Norman entrando con un par de tenazas en su mano derecha mientras las movía acorde se acercaba a él. Ash por su parte se dedicaba a gritar y patalear, estaba sujeto a la cama incapaz de poder soltarse. Nadie lo escuchaba… sólo el señor Balance que reía malignamente.

Sería hombre muerto…

OoO

Los fuertes rayos de sol comenzaron a incomodarle. Abrió apenas un ojo y vio una sombra junto a él, volvió a cerrarlo. Hacia tres horas que había podido dormirse, de seguro aquello era tan sólo la sombra del ropero o algo parecido.

Entreabrió nuevamente los ojos y vio que aquella sombra ahora estaba sobre él. La columna vertebral fue recorrida por un escalofrío, su cuerpo entero no respondía, algo se estaba acercando cada vez más a él… podía sentir lo filoso del objeto… estaba muy filoso… podía sentirlo.

Se levantó bruscamente para que aquella "cosa" se alejara. Al hacerlo sus ojos se dilataron, Pikachu estaba su lado en compañía del señor Balance, quien sostenía una especia de botella.

-Espero no haberte asustado, Ash.- dijo con inocencia fingida.- La puerta de tu habitación rechinaba mucho así que entré para ponerle un poco de aceite. ¿Mejor no?- preguntó cuando abrió y cerró la puerta sin que esta emitiría ningún sonido.

Ash, quien aún estaba con el corazón en la boca asintió con una débil sonrisa.

Una botella de aceite. Aquello era lo que tanto lo había asustado, una simple e insignificante botella de aceite. Obviamente lo ocurrido la noche anterior le había afectado más de lo imaginado.

Ahora que lo pensaba, al no rechinar la puerta, el señor Balance podría entrar en su pieza a la noche mientras él estuviera dormido y ¡Zas! cumplir con lo dicho o atormentarlo de alguna manera. Pero viéndole el lado positivo, May podía hacerle alguna que otra visita…

¡No! de ninguna manera, apreciaba mucho a su 'amiguito' como para sacrificarlo. Tan sólo era un fin de semana… trataría a May como si nada, no se dejaría llevar.

Evidentemente aquel fin de semana sería el mas largo de su vida y el que más recuerdos traumatizantes le dejaría…

OoO

El desayuno, la comida más importante del día.

Luego de la "agradable" manera en la que despertó el señor Balance a Ash, el último se duchó y vistió para desayunar. La mesa lucía un hermoso y amplio mantel color pastel, donde esperaban los platos, vasos y las demás cosas necesarias.

Al momento de entrar en la cocina, May corrió para recibirlo. El joven de cabellos azabaches advirtió que el rostro de su novia se acercaba peligrosamente al del por lo que le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y se sentó en la silla continúa a la de ella. Caroline, al ver la escena miró reprobatoriamente a su esposo quien desapareció detrás del periódico. Suspirando resignadamente y se sentó junto con los demás.

El ambiente era favorecedor para Ash, Caroline no había cambiado su forma de tratarlo por lo que se sentía bien estando con ella, además ayudaba el hecho de que Norman no hubiera emitido palabra alguna.

-¿No haz visto mis tenazas para las barbacoas, querida?- preguntó Norman repentinamente.

Claro que, la felicidad máxima nunca dura para siempre…

"Tenazas para Barbacoas" hasta el último cabello de la nuca del joven se erizo ante la mención de aquella "diabólica" herramienta.

-¿Buscaste en el sótano?- preguntó Caroline tras meditar un momento.

¿Tenían sótano? Eso cambiaba las cosas, podrían esconder a alguien no-vivo allí o algo por estilo. El cerebro de Ash funcionaba a mil por hora, imaginando toda clase de cosas que el señor Balance podría hacerle.

-Sí y sólo encontré un montón de basura.- respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Algún día me desharé de todo eso.

"Desharé"… ya lo estaba diciendo… pronto se desharía de un yerno, cuyas posibilidades de tener hijos serían nulas.

-Quizá la hayas perdido, papá.- dijo May.

¡Sí, Gracias Díos!

-Quizá esté en el aparador de la sala.- dijo la señora Balance antes de llevar la taza con café a sus labios.

-De seguro están ahí.- y sin más que decir se levantó de la mesa y desapareció por la puerta.

Ash dejó de contener la respiración. Mientras tomaba tranquilamente el desayuno con May y su madre, el joven tenía un aspecto tranquilo y confiado… pero dentro de él sentía que, con el más insignificante soplido caería de un acantilado sin fin.

-La encontré.- exclamó alegremente Norman como si de un niño pequeño, el cuál había encontrado su juguete preferido, se tratase. Se sentó nuevamente en la mesa y dejó el instrumento de metal al lado del joven entrenador.

Estoy perdido…

-Ahora si podré hacer una verdadera barbacoa.- festejó. Ash juró que por una fracción de segundo Norman lo había mirado maliciosamente e intuyó que el hacer una barbacoa era tan sólo una excusa para tenerlas a mano por si de verdad las necesitaba.

-¿No es fantástico, Ash?- preguntó May alegremente mientras movía ligeramente su brazos.

-Fantástico, en verdad.- respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

Ash pasó el desayuno más incómodo del mundo. El señor Balance había "olvidado descuidadamente" su juguete recientemente encontrado al lado suyo. Pero por suerte para el joven de cabellos azabaches, Norman se fue de la cocina para ir a atender a sus Pokémons, por lo que quedaron May y él a cargo de lavar y secar los platos.

Norman volvió sobre sus pasos, agarró las tenazas que había dejado sobre la mesa y salió de la cocina diciendo.

-Mejor no volver a perderlas.- sonrió tiernamente a su hija y a su futuro yerno tan sólo le mostró las tenazas, dejándole claramente lo que quería decir. May sonrió.

-No te dije que papá es un ángel, mira hasta te está invitando a que hagas una barbacoa con él.- dijo May mientras seguía repasando los platos. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornaba su rostro.

-Sólo que a este ángel se le perdieron las alas y pidió prestado un tridente para recibir a su futuro yerno.- comentó irónicamente Ash mientras volvía a la tarea de lavar platos.

Tan sólo había pasado la mitad del día y no sabía sí pasaría la otra mitad. El señor Balance le mandaba todo tipo de indirectas que pasaban desapercibidas para May, pero no para Caroline, que a veces carraspeaba fuertemente para que su marido dejara de atormentar al entrenador.


	4. ¿Saliste con ÉL?

** Fin de Semana con mis Suegros**

Capítulo 3: ¿Saliste con ÉL?

La cena.

Sin lugar a dudas, la comida preferida de Ash, después de todo; luego de satisfacer su estómago y ayudar con los paltos a May venía la recompensa, escapar del señor Balance y encerrarse en el refugio de su habitación, pero por esa misma razón el tiempo se pasaba lenta y penosamente para el joven de cabello azabache.

Ash estaba atento a cualquier movimiento de Norman, no sacaba sus ojos castaños de los azules de él. Sabía que tarde o temprano, el señor Balance diría algo para molestarlo y hacerlo quedar mal, pero nunca pensó que cuando Norman se aclarará la garganta digiera algo parecido a eso.

-¿Cómo era que se llamaba ese muchacho, él que salió un par de meses contigo, May?- preguntó Norman mientras agarraba refinadamente su copa y la empinaba hasta sus labios, mandándole a Ash una significativa mirada.

-¿Quién, papá?- preguntó May haciéndose la que no tenía idea de lo que hablaba su padre, lo cuál no paso desapercibido para Ash.

-Tú sabes, el joven coordinador.- empezó su padre.- Aquel que vino un par de veces a casa, que te traía rosas y esas cosas.- describía Norman acompañado por movimientos de manos.

May agachó la cabeza mientras le enviaba una mirada de ayuda a su madre para que la sacara de aquel aprieto. Caroline al verla se levantó de la mesa y volvió con una fuente con ensalada.

-¿Alguien quiere?- preguntó gentilmente al momento en el que Norman volvía a abrir la boca para decir algo.

-¡Eso es!- exclamó felizmente Norman.- El joven se llamaba Drew, si ese era su nombre.- canturreó Norman, disfrutando exitosamente la cara que había puesto Ash al oír el nombre del coordinador.

May apretó los puños alrededor de su tenedor. La ayuda de su madre no había servido de mucho, después de todo, su padre dijo el nombre del joven coordinador cuando Ash probaba su bebida, provocando que este se ahogara y tratara de disimularlo muy ridículamente.

-Sí, pero fue hace mucho.- dijo Caroline para romper la gruesa capa de tensión que se había formada en el ambiente.

-Sí, hace mucho.- corroboró May cuyo rostro debía estar rojo por el calor que sentía en sus mejillas.

OoO

Luego de aquella atragantada cena, en la que tuvo que disimular el tiempo restante (en el cuál el señor Balance aprovechó para alabar el suelo que pisaba el peli-verde) su sonrisa divertida cada vez que Norman decía alguna anécdota graciosa del joven coordinador. Ahora, se encontraba paseando por los pasillos de arriba., se había quedado un tiempo abajo para controlar aquella rabia que sentía y para enfriar la sangre, que en esos momentos le _hervía_.

Al pasar enfrente de la habitación de su novia, sintió que un par de brazos lo agarraban desde el cuello de su remera y lo jalaban hacia adentro. Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue el señor Balance con sus tenazas en mano y el arrinconado contra la pared gritando como un niño pequeño, pero su corazón dio un vuelco al encontrarse a May, la dueña y única responsable de aquel alboroto de sentimientos que tenía en su interior.

-Déjame explicarte lo que sucedió.- dijo la castaña. Al saber que su novio se opondría a que le dieran una explicación y se iría con el pretexto de 'No tienes nada que explicar' le tapó la boca con su mano y cerro la puerta con llave.

Ash caminó tranquila e indiferentemente hacia la cama de su novia y se sentó en ella, adoptando una pose muy parecida a las que Drew solía hacer. May al verlo sonrió por lo bajo, obviamente el joven de cabellos azabaches se estaba muriendo de los celos. Caminó en círculos unos minutos, en los que pensaba las palabras adecuadas con las que expresarse.

-¿Cuándo saliste con él?- preguntó Ash disimulando la curiosidad y la rabia que sentía en su interior, por lo cual la espalda de May fue recorrida por un escalofrío al escuchar aquella gélida voz.

-Cuando decidí ir a Johto, en uno de los concursos empecé a sentir una incontrolable atracción por él. Por alguna extraña razón, deseaba con ansias verlo en los concursos y esas cosas.

-¿Por cuánto estuvieron saliendo?- preguntó enarcando una de sus cejas. La castaña sonrió para sus adentros ante el interrogatorio al que la tenía sometida su novio.

-Pues… cuando me anime a decirle lo que sentía,- suspiró.- duramos solamente dos semanas.

-¿Sólo dos semanas?- preguntó Ash intentando controlar, inútilmente las ganas de reír que tenía.

-Sí. Sólo dos semanas, Ash.- volvió a repetir la castaña.- ¿Algo que quieras decir?- preguntó May mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Sí, te ves muy bonita cuando te enojas.- le dijo y beso tiernamente su mejilla. Al ver que la castaña sólo arqueaba una ceja, agregó.- Lamento haberme molestado por esas insignificantes dos semanas.- dijo tratando de reprimir una carcajada.

-Yo más que molestado, diría que tenías celos.- replicó May. Ash rió incrédulamente al tiempo que salía de la habitación de su novia murmurando, algo parecido a 'Yo, ¿celoso? Ridículo'

Sintió la puerta cerrarse tras su espalda. Caminó hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta y se dirigió al baño. Al momento en el que levantó la vista y se vio al espejo, con la boca llena de pasta dental, se sintió tonto, pero no por esa razón, sino por desconfiar de May y hacer todo un revuelo de sentimientos para que después terminara en dos insignificantes y rápidas dos semanas.

Sonrió irónico y se acostó en la cama. Sólo habían sido dos semanas, las cuales el señor Balance había convertido en 'meses'.

OoO

En el pasillo de la casa Balance, el propietario de la misma salió de entre las penumbras que ofrecían el lugar. Según su esposa, esa era una pésima costumbre, ya que se movía silenciosamente entre la oscuridad y asustaba a cualquiera que pasara por allí. Pero para él, esa cualidad era la mejor que tenía, y más si tu futuro yerno duerme en la misma casa que tu preciada y pequeña niña de veinte años.

Desde que había visto a Ash ser arrastrado al dormitorio de su hija decidió quedarse ahí y ver que sucedía. La conciencia de padre sobre protector se quedó tranquila al ver que su 'querido' yerno salía sin ni siquiera haber paso diez minutos.

Y gracias a la extraordinaria cualidad de esconderse entre las penumbras, el joven entrenador no logró verlo, pero Norman si logró escuchar la última frase dicha por el joven.

Sonrió triunfal, al ver que su plan si había funcionado. Caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo se dirigió abajo.

Era hora de hacer una pequeña e insignificante llamada…


	5. ¡¿Qué hace ÉL aquí!

**Fin de Semana con mis Suegros**

Capítulo 4: ¡¿Qué hace ÉL aquí?

Las doce del mediodía.

El aroma de la comida que estaba cocinando Caroline llegaba deliciosamente hasta donde se encontraban Norman, May y Ash. El primero miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a la pareja, su hija estaba demasiado cerca del joven entrenador.

Ash tenía formada desde hacia varios minutos una nerviosa sonrisa, aunque May sólo estuviera sentada hablando con su padre (y de vez en cuando con Ash) sentía la mirada de pocos amigos que le dedicaba Norman constantemente.

El timbre sonó por toda la casa.

-¿Te importaría ir a ver quién es, Ash?- preguntó gentilmente el señor Balance.

Ash, quien no podía negarse a aquella propuesta tan salvadora, se levantó de un salto y corrió prácticamente hacia la puerta. Ojalá la persona que estuviera del otro lado, fuese un vendedor o algo así para que lo entretuviera el tiempo suficiente y así ir a almorzar.

Pero al abrir la puerta, no fue un vendedor con lo que se encontró. Parado enfrente a la puerta, se encontraba la persona a la que no creyó volver a ver más.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo, Ash?- saludó la persona con deje de arrogancia y superioridad en su voz.

-Nada que te interese, Drew.- respondió desdeñosamente el joven entrenador. Drew entró al interior de la casa, dejando a Ash mirándolo incrédulamente sosteniendo la puerta. Como si de un mayordomo se tratase.- ¿No te equivocaste de casa?

-Ketchum, que bromista.- respondió Drew forzando una sonrisa. Ambos empezaron a caminar por el pasillo que conducía a la sala, donde un estupefacta May los recibió, seguido por un Norman sonriente.

-¡Drew que bueno verte!- saludó Norman mientras iba a recibirlo.- ¿No es grandioso, May?- preguntó su padre mientras abrazaba al joven de cabellos verdes.

-Sí, grandioso en verdad.- respondió la castaña quien aún no salía de su estupefacción. Caminó hacia Drew y le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo, él como era de costumbre le entregó una rosa roja.- Iré a ponerla en agua.

Cuando May entró a la cocina comenzó el encuentro de miradas furtivas que se lanzaban los tres hombres, las cuales congelaron el ambiente. Norman sonreía triunfal, Drew arrogantemente como siempre, y Ash, el tenía tanto enojo dentro que sólo los fulminaba con la mirada.

May volvió a entrar en la sala, y la tensión del ambiente desapareció tan rápido como si nunca hubiese existido. Todos mostraron sus mejores sonrisas fingidas.

-Ya está el almuerzo.- anunció. Los tres hombres comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la cocina sin dirigirse la palabra, May agarró del brazo a Ash hasta que llegaron a la cocina y se sentaron.

Los platos, repletos de la deliciosa comida de la señora Balance los esperaban. Como de costumbre May se sentó al lado de Ash, pero donde debería ir sentado Norman se sentó Drew, tras la insistencia del antiguo ocupante de la silla.

-¿Drew? Que sorpresa.- exclamó Caroline al tiempo que se sentaba en la mesa, junto a su esposo. El joven coordinador sonrió para después mandarle una mirada fulminante al entrenador.

Aquel almuerzo fue el peor que haya tenido. Ver a Drew coquetear continuamente con su novia, escuchar al señor Balance alabar al joven de cabellos verdes y a May sin poder decir algo coherente, era motivo suficiente para empacharse por sobredosis de azúcar y celos.

-Lo que más me gustó de May, fueron sus ojos,- decía el joven coordinador, al tiempo que tomaba las manos de May.- pero cuando sólo nos volvimos amigos, desee volver a probar esos labios tan dulces.

Ash dilato los ojos.

-Que amable Drew.- dijo May mientras trataba de soltar sus manos del agarre del coordinador y alejarse un poco de él.

-Que lástima que no hayan llegado a nada, evidentemente son el uno para el otro.- dijo Norman mirando a la pareja.

Ash hastiado de aquella conversación, pinchó furiosamente la carne como si hubiese visto la cara de Drew en ella, la cortó con el cuchillo y la dirigió furiosamente a su boca. Repitió el mismo proceso y limpió su boca con el dorso de su mano, sin dejar de mirar al acosador de su novia.

-Ash, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupada la señora Balance al ver el repentino cambio de actitud de Ash.

-De maravilla.- siseó.- Nunca en mi vida eh estado mejor.

Evidentemente todo aquello había sido una trampa del señor Balance. Las tenazas y las indirectas habían sido para atemorizarlo; para lograr que el entrenador saliera corriendo de aquella casa, pero al ver que él había opuesto resistencia, había recurrido a su as bajo la manga y el más importante, quizá, cuyo nombre era Drew.

-Caroline, la comida está exquisita.- comentó el coordinador.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado, Drew.- respondió la susodicha con una sonrisa.

El almuerzo transcurrió sin más percances. Drew coqueteando y mandándole miradas y señas de lo más directas y otras no tanto a May, la joven sonriéndole nerviosamente cada vez que el joven coordinador se acercaba o rozaba su mano con la de ella, incluso fue tal la incomodidad de May que tuvo que levantarse, poniendo como excusa que su bebida estaba caliente, por lo que necesitaba hielo. Entre tanto Caroline miraba compresivamente a Ash, quien no paraba de fulminar al coordinador con la mirada. Y Norman… él era el que más se divertía de la situación.

Pero, si el almuerzo le había parecido un infierno a Ash, lo que vino después era totalmente peor, era casi tan malo como tomar el té con el diablo, o peor aún, secar los platos junto con su yerno.

El ambiente era tan tenso que se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Norman lavaba los platos despaciosamente, luego se los pasaba a Ash, que los secaba y guardaba en su lugar, claro que, con alguna que otra equivocación.

-Linda la rosa que Drew le trajo a May ¿no?- dijo Norman de repente provocando que Ash diera un respigo.

-Sí.- contestó secamente. Le hubiera gustado no responderle de aquella manera, ya que así su futuro suegro se daría cuenta de los incontrolables celos que sentía.

-Muy linda, en verdad.- volvió a elogiar el hombre. Ash puso los ojos en blanco al tiempo que guardaba en la estantería unos platos.- En el inferior.- lo contradijo Norman, sin ni siquiera voltear a verlo.

Ash, bufando por lo bajo obedeció.

-¿Sabías que casi nunca pierde batallas en los concursos?- cuestionó. Ash apretó fuertemente los puños. ¿Que acaso era el admirador de Drew? pensó el joven de cabellos azabaches. Asintió.- Sólo a perdido contra May, gran entrenador y coordinador debo admitir.

-Sí, es grande en verdad.- respondió Ash con apatía secando los últimos platos.

-¿Y tú eres realmente bueno? Quizá si, pero no tanto como Drew.

-Pues… no se sí realmente soy bueno pero, lo vencí a usted.- respondió socarronamente con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

Norman enrojeció hasta las orejas. Aventó contra la mesada de granito la esponja, se secó las manos y salió de la cocina a grandes zancadas, no sin antes decirle maliciosamente a Ash "Termina las cosas por mí."

Ash miró ceñudamente la puerta por donde había desaparecido el señor Balance, con gran impasibilidad se dirigió hasta donde estaba la rosa de Drew, le dio un golpecito con el codo. Ésta cayó al lavabo. La sacó cuidadosamente y la colocó en su lugar, ahora la brillante rosa aterciopelada lucía restos de comida y detergente, y alguno que otro corte en sus pétalos. Sonriendo inocentemente, Ash dejó el repasador y salió de la cocina, murmurando un "Que torpe, justo la rosa de Drew"


	6. Un plato para aclarar las cosas

**Fin de Semana con mis Suegros**

**Capítulo 5:** Un plato para aclarar las cosas.

El almuerzo había resultado mejor de lo que él esperaba. Ash no podría controlar más sus celos si Drew se seguía comportando como hasta ahora.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartía con su esposa y al hacerlo se topo con ella, mirándolo severamente y con su pie izquierdo martillando el piso. Cerró la puerta despacio y se enfrentó a Caroline, cuyos ojos violáceos no mostraban amabilidad.

-El juego terminó Norman.- dijo Caroline con los brazos cruzados, al momento en el que su esposo se paraba frente suyo.

-No se a que te refieres.- se defendió el hombre mientras se encogía de hombros y mostraba una sonrisa inocente.

-No engañas a nadie. ¿Qué es eso de andar invitando al ex.- novio de May, sabiendo que está el actual?- preguntó mientras arqueaba una de sus delineadas cejas.

-Creí que sería divertido.- contestó como si nada.

-Solamente para ti. May está que se muere de los nervios e incómoda por los continuos acosos de Drew.

-Siempre dije que Ash no era el indicado… en cambio…

-¿Drew el indicado?- preguntó Caroline mientras sus ojos se dilataban y sus labios se entreabrían.- Cuando May salía con Drew lo tratabas igual o incluso peor que a Ash.- le reprochó.

Norman se quedó sin palabras.

-Deja ya de actuar como el padre sobre protector que eres.

-¡No lo soy!- exclamó enfadado.

-Claro que lo eres.- dijo como una última palabra Caroline mientras salía de la habitación.

-Yo no soy sobre protector… sólo me preocupo por mi hija.- se dijo asimismo. Miró recelosamente la puerta por donde había salido su mujer y bufó molesto.

Quizá… tenía razón. Norman dio por perdida aquella batalla, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera seguir molestando a su futuro yerno. Sonrió divertidamente y salió tranquilamente de la habitación.

OoO

La cena.

Si alguien había llegado a pensar que el almuerzo había estado tan tenso, tanto que el habiente se podría haber cortado con un cuchillo… evidentemente era porque no había vivido la cena.

Drew había dejado las indirectas de lado y había empezado a insinuar cosas más que obvias. May, cada vez que el joven coordinador se acercaba ella movía su silla hacia la de su novio buscando que la dejara tranquila, pero a Drew no parecía importarle. Ash, había aprendido medianamente a controlar sus celos, pero eso no evitaba que de vez en cuando fulminara a Drew y a Norman con la mirada. Si las miradas matasen, Drew estaría a quince metros bajo tierra. Caroline, también estaba incomoda. Él único que al parecer disfrutaba de la situación era Norman.

-Sabes, May.- comenzó Drew acercándose peligrosamente a la castaña.- Desde que nos separamos, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti.- Ash puso los ojos en blanco.- Todas las noches sueño con tus besos. ¿No querrías hacerme un sueño realidad?

El cuchillo que permanecía agarrado en la mano del joven entrenador, impacto con fuerza contra el plato. Caroline volteó a verlo asustada, su vajilla estaba en peligro.

Ash dilató los ojos al tiempo que venía como el rostro del coordinador se acercaba casa vez más al de su novia. Pensó en tirarse encima de él y darle su merecido, pero luego pensó en el señor Balance. ¿Cuál sería su reacción si el se lanzaba encima del coordinador? Creería que él era un golpeador, un violento y adiós a toda posibilidad con May. Entonces pensó en algo que pasaría desapercibidamente para todos, excepto para Drew.

Con todas sus fuerzas movió su pierna ágilmente bajo la mesa y la impactó contra la tibia del coordinador, o eso pensó. Al momento en el que la acción fue ejecutada, no fue exactamente Drew quien estaba doblándose de dolor, para desgracia o fortuna de Ash, quien se doblaba de dolor en el suelo era el señor Balance.

-¡Lo siento señor Balance, no quería darle a usted! ¡Quería darle a ese cretino!- gritó enfadado mientras apuntaba a Drew.

Drew arqueó ambas cejas, mostrando una expresión de 'no se que sucede, con éste.' May corrió hasta donde estaba su padre, tirado en el piso de cerámica, agarrándose la pierna afectada. Caroline corrió hacia la nevera y sacó un par de cubos de hielo, los puso en una servilleta y se los colocó a su esposo en la zona lastimada.

OoO

Lentamente fue volviendo en sí.

Trató de abrir los ojos, pero un pinchazo en la nuca lo hizo desistir. Sentía que la cabeza se le iba a partir, sentía mucho calor y no recordaba nada de lo que le podría haber causado aquel dolor tan agudo. Cada pinchazo era seguido por uno más fuerte que el anterior. Un nuevo pinchazo… pero ésta vez, además de traer de la mano un dolor insoportable, trajo los sucesos de lo que había pasado horas antes.

Flash Back.

-¡Lo siento señor Balance, no quería darle a usted! ¡Quería darle a aquel cretino!- gritó enfadado mientras apuntaba a Drew.

Y sin más que decir, Ash se abalanzó sobre el joven coordinador sujetándolo del cuello. May dilató los ojos mientras su madre corría la mesa para que su vajilla no se viera afectada. El señor Balance, a quien no parecía importarle el dolor tomó a Ash del cuello de su camisa y hacia fuerza para que ambos se separaran. Pero no sólo ellos participaban de la pelea. Roserade, empezó a sujetar y tirar el pantalón de Ash, mientras Pikachu hacia lo mismo pero con el del coordinador.

-No… puedo… respirar.- jadeaba Drew mientras hacia inútiles intentos por soltarse del agarre del joven entrenador.

-Suéltalo, Ketchum.- gritó Norman mientras agarraba un plato, el cual momentos después impactó bruscamente contra la cabeza de Ash, quien luego de exclamar un ¡Auh! Cayó inconsciente en el piso de la cocina.

-¡Mi vajilla!- exclamó la señora Balance mientras miraba como el plato que formaba parte de su mejor vajilla, yacía en el suelo hecho trizas.

-¡Mi novio!- exclamó May mientras se arrodillaba junto a él.- ¡Papá! ¿Qué hiciste?- gritó May al borde las lágrimas.

-Sólo está fingiendo para llamar la atención.- respondió Norman luego de un par de minutos en los que se quedó helado, y no era justamente porque casi hubiera matado a una persona sino por lo que le esperaba por haber roto la mejor vajilla de su mujer.

-Llevémoslo a la sala.- dijo una angustiada May.

Fin Flash Back.

Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos. Veía todo borroso, lo que alguna vez habían sido muebles ahora los veía tan solo como unas manchas de colores.

Se restregó los ojos. La situación pareció cambiar porque vio nítidamente a la señora Balance parada al lado del umbral de la puerta mirándolo preocupadamente.

-May, ya despertó- susurró Caroline.

Ash era consiente de que Caroline solo había susurrado, pero para él era como si la mujer le hubiera gritado a todo pulmón en el oído; lo que hizo que nuevamente aquel dolor agudo que le llegaba de a pinchazos volvieron a invadir su cabeza.

-Ash, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó May con los ojos cristalizados. Su labio inferior temblaba y sus manos estaban frías.

-Les dije que solo fingía.- habló una voz recientemente llegada.

Olvidando el dolor que sentía Ash se incorporó violentamente en el sillón mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Norman. Se levantó torpemente y se acercó hasta él.

-¡Me voy!- gritó.- No me quedaré más tiempo en esta casa de locos.- dijo mientras hundía su dedo índice en el pecho del hombre.- ¡No me quedaré a aguantar sus insinuaciones con las tenazas, no me quedaré para soportar las innumerables veces que me ha humillado! Ya no.- gritó.

-¡Dices tonterías, nunca hice tales cosas! Obviamente el golpe en tu cabeza afectó tu memoria.

-Oh casi lo olvidaba. ¡Otra de las razones por las que me iré, no quiero que me vuelvan a romper un plato en la cabeza!

-¡Estabas asfixiando al joven… a… Drew!- exclamó Norman.

-¿Podría haberme detenido de otra forma más gentil no cree?

-¡Ya basta!- gritó una muy angustiada May mientras innumerables lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.- ¡Deténganse!- gritó. Su mandíbula le temblaba al igual que sus manos.- ¡Ustedes son las personas a las que más quiero en todo el mundo, y quiero que eso siga siendo así!

-May, hija. Cálmate.- dijo suavemente Caroline mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¡Tenías esperanzas de que por fin te llevaras bien con Ash, papá! ¡Pero veo que no haz cambiado nada!- dicho esto, salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

-¡May!- gritaron al unísono Ash y Norman, pero cuando estaba a punto de empezar a subir, Caroline se interpuso entre ellos, y mandándole una mirada gélida a ambos subió. El sonido de la puerta del cuarto de May cerrarse llegó hasta donde estaban parados ambos hombres, al pie de la escalera.

-¿Contento Ketchum? Ahora mi hija me odia.- dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

Ash, a quien aún le dolía la cabeza desvió la mirada y decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Sabía que el señor Balance estaba equivocado, el nunca había tratado de hacer quedar mal a Norman para que May lo odiase… quizá sólo había pensado en humillarlo… pero nunca hacerlo quedar mal.

Un mueble de grandes dimensiones le llamó la atención. En la parte superior, estaba decorado con los listones ganados por May. Al medio reposaba una imponente y hermosa Copa Listón. La parte inferior era decorada por fotografías de la familia, excepto una, donde aparecía él abrazando a May. Siguió con la mirada las fotos hasta que dio con una que atrajo completamente su atención.

-¿Es usted?- preguntó suavemente.

Norman enarcó una ceja y se levantó de su lugar. Miró la foto detenidamente y una sonrisa inconsciente se formó en sus labios.

La foto mostraba a una May con no más de ocho años de edad, que estaba subida en los hombros de un Norman más joven del que tenía ahora presente Ash. Ambos miraban hacia la cámara mientras saludaban con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Parecen… muy unidos.- comentó Ash por lo bajo mientras sonreía al ver como May saludaba tiernamente hacia donde (seguramente) estaba su madre.

-Somos unidos.- corrigió Norman gélidamente.- Aunque te nos hayas interpuesto, seguimos unidos.- agregó con cierto deje de tristeza y celos en su voz.

-¡Yo no me interpuse entre ustedes!- exclamó indignado Ash mientras se ponía enfrente del líder de Gimnasio.

-¡Claro que lo hiciste Ketchum!- dijo dolido mientras se sentaba en el sofá, donde minutos antes Ash había estado inconsciente.- Desde que te conoció, los temas de conversación eran únicamente '¡No sabes lo bien que lucho Ash hoy, papá!' o 'Ash atrapó tal Pokémon' Incluso 'Ash cada día lo hace mejor'- dijo escupiendo cada frase.

-Usted… usted no estará celoso ¿o si señor Balance?- preguntó Ash luego de analizar cada frase dicha.

-¿Que harías si tu hija solo llamará para decirnos eso? Incluso que no preguntase por su padre… sólo importabas tú en su vida.- dijo de mala gana mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Usted en verdad está celoso. Cree que yo lo separé de May… pero en realidad no era mi intención… nunca quise…- tartamudeó.- Por eso siempre la hostilidad, y los agradables recibimientos.- dijo con cierta burla en la última frase.

-Parecía que ella sólo tenía ojos y mente para ti… no importaban los demás.- dijo mientras sus ojos se empañaban, pero ninguna lágrima caía.

-May no quiso comportarse así… sólo… era…

-Sólo estaba enamorada.- reconoció Norman.

Ambos se callaron, durante horas estuvieron sin dirigirse la palabra, mirando en direcciones opuestas, tratando de que sus miradas no se encontraran. La tensión del ambiente había sido reemplazada por la culpa y la vergüenza.

El dulce olor de la barbacoa llegó hasta ellos, pero ninguno se movió. Norman se humedeció los labios, los cuales estaban secos y tenían un gusto demasiado amargo.

Ahora si había arruinado las cosas…


	7. Noche de aclaraciones

**Fin de Semana con mis Suegros**

****

Capítulo 6: Noche de aclaraciones

Y una vez más se encontraba en aquella penosa y vergonzosa situación; elevó su mano hecha puño, la dirigió directamente hacia la puerta de madera, pero antes de que sus nudillos tocaran la superficie suave de la madera lijada su mano se detuvo en seco, por centésima vez esa noche.

Era como si un campo de fuerza se hubiese formada alrededor de la puerta, haciendo que cada vez que los nudillos de Norman llegaran a destino, se encontrara con una fuerte barrera, casi impenetrable, denominada, orgullo.

Sí, Norman era muy orgulloso, tanto que su orgullo estaba primero por sobre todas las cosas… pero, ¿también por encima de su hija? Capaz de dejar que su única hija dejará de hablarle por seguir siendo un terco viejo orgulloso.

No… no podía.

Debatiéndose consigo mismo, logró hacer llegar a sus nudillos a la puerta, haciendo que estos emitieran un ruido hueco al golpear. La barrera estaba casi rota… faltaba lo más difícil, la disculpa pública.

No obtuvo respuesta, lo cual era mala señal.

Decidió volver a intentarlo, pero esta vez, sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta tocó y abrió lentamente la puerta. Recorrió con mirada la habitación en busca de su hija, quien estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana mirando hacia fuera.

-¿Puedo… pasar?- preguntó tratando de que su voz sonara lo más suave posible, pero aún así ésta sonó dura y áspera, demasiado para su gusto. May, simplemente arqueó una de sus castañas cejas.- Sabes…- comenzó incómodo, al no obtener respuesta alguna.- hoy… hoy es una noche fría.

-Sí, la frialdad del ambiente contagió al clima.- respondió tajante y distante mientras abrazaba sus piernas y apoyaba la barbilla en sus rodillas.

Norman suspiró derrotado, recorrió con la mirada el cuarto de su hija, como horas antes lo había hecho Ash en la sala, pero en vez de encontrarse con una fotografía de él y May, un cuadro dorado le llamó la atención. La foto mostraba claramente a su hija y Ash, antes de empezar su viaje por Hoenn, el entrenador la tenía cargada en su espalda, mientras ella se agarraba con un brazo del cuelo de su ahora novio, mientras que con la mano libre saludaba a la cámara. Ambos lucían unas radiantes sonrisas.

Los ojos se le nublaron por unos segundos al comparar la sonrisa de May en esa foto con el rostro inexpresivo y frío de ese momento.

-Entiendo que estés molesta.- comenzó nuevamente mientras caminaba en círculos por la habitación.- Me comporté como un padre sobre protector.- admitió.- No entendí que a ti ya no te importaba tu viejo padre, ni los pokémons de peluche o esas cosas.- comentó nostálgico al ver el Beautifly de felpa que años atrás le había regalado.- Entiendo que me hayas dejado de lado… Debí darme cuenta que ya habías crecido y que ya no me necesitabas… quizá tu madre tenga razón y te sobreproteja más de la cuenta.- dijo, un amago de sonrisa surcó sus labios.- No sé porque llegue a pensar que yo sabía lo que era mejor para ti.

May arqueó ambas cejas, incrédula a lo que estaba escuchando.

-Por eso entiendo que estés molesta, actué como un padre celoso… incluso más, por mi culpa Ash y tu dejaron de ser la pareja perfecta y si convirtieron en una de las peores… y siento mucho eso.- dijo mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos. May pestañó incrédula, provocando que un par de lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

Norman sintió que la presión de su pecho cada vez era menos. Giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a irse, pero cuando estuvo a pocos pasos de la puerta sintió como un par de brazos lo abrazaban por detrás.

-Aún me importas… y mucho.- dijo May entrecortadamente, apoyando su frente en la espalda de su padre, quien se giró lentamente para quedar frente a su hija.- Y siempre será así.- repuso antes de volver a abrazar a Norman.

OoO

Por centésima vez en esa noche se dio vuelta, tratando de encontrar la posición adecuada para poder conciliar el sueño; pero por más que contara Mareep o se quedara completamente en silencio e inmóvil no podía dormirse, su conciencia no la dejaba. Si algo había heredado de su padre por desgracia o fortuna, (dependiendo de quien lo mirase) era su orgullo; el cual muchas veces no la dejaba disculparse o actuar de determinada manera frente a sus amigos.

Venciendo su testarudez, se sentó en la cama, se calzó sus pantuflas y salió de su habitación dispuesta a encontrar al joven de cabellos azabaches. Caminó por el extenso pasillo hasta llegar a la última de las puertas. Acercó su oído a la superficie de la madera, tratando de escuchar algún ruido que delatara la presencia de Ash… pero nada llegó. Golpeó suavemente con sus nudillos la puerta y, aún así ninguna no hubo respuesta.

-¿Ash, estás ahí?- murmuró contra la puerta.- Sabes Ash, lamento haberte tratado tan mal… es que… no pude controlarme. Tú entiendes ¿no?- dijo. Entreabrió la puerta con la esperanza de encontrarse con aquellos ojos avellana mirándola tiernamente y dedicándole una de esas sonrisa que sólo eran para ella, pero eso no sucedió, sólo se encontró cuatro vacías y frías paredes. Bufó por lo bajo y volvió sobre sus pasos. Pero antes de entrar a su habitación, decidió ir a la cocina, quizá si tomaba un poco de aire fresco o se alejaba de todo aquello pudiera estar más tranquila y porque no, dormir aunque sea unas pocas horas. Bajó lentamente las escaleras, tropezando de vez en cuando ya que sólo era alumbrada por la luz de la Luna Llena que se filtraba por entre las ventanas; casi al final se dio cuenta que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida. Bajo casi corriendo los escalones faltantes y se detuvo a pocos metros de la puerta de la cocina. ¿Y si adentro estaba Drew? ¿Qué haría? Pero como la curiosidad es más fuerte que los ¿qué pasaría si…? May miró por el pequeño orificio, e inmediatamente sus ojos se iluminaron al encontrarse con Ash lavando los platos de aquella desastrosa cena.

-¿Te ayudo?- preguntó tímidamente desde el umbral de la puerta. Ash se dio vuelta y la miró con aquellos ojos avellana mientras una leve sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, lo cual hizo que un escalofrío trepara por su columna vertebral.

-Si quieres…- susurró. Giró su cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en lavar cuidadosamente los platos de su futura suegra, si es que lograba llegar a eso.

May miró algo divertida la situación, al parecer su madre no era la única que se había tomado al extremo eso de "no maltratar" a la vajilla. Ash, le pasaba delicada y lentamente los platos para que ella los secara mientras él, nuevamente volvía a enjabonarlos paulatinamente.

-May.

-¿Sí?- preguntó ilusionada mientras dejaba el repasador a un lado.

-Será mejor que trigas otro repasador, el tuyo se está mojando.- contestó. May suspiró y miró al repasador hundirse entre la espuma. Maldiciéndose internamente sacó un nuevo repasador.

-¡Ash, esto es estúpido!- exclamó frustrada una vez que estuvo de nuevo a su lado.- Sabes que no fue mi intención tratarte mal y esas cosas pero… ya no podía más, entre papá amenazándote con dejarte sin descendientes, Drew acosándome en la mesa y tú… pues, con tu discursito de anoche creo que fue la gota que rebaso el vaso. Perdóname ¿si?- dijo mientras ponía su mejor cara de cordero degollado.

-Claro que te perdono May.- dijo mientras la atraía hasta él y unía sus labios con los de ella. ¡Al fin! Hacía días que no había podido sentir sus labios jugando con los de ella, por lo que el beso había empezado siendo un poco desesperado para cambiar a uno lento que aprovechaba cada minuto. Casi maldiciéndose asimismo, se separó lentamente de May y apoyó su frente contra la de ella, después de todo hacía varios días que no disfrutaban de esa cercanía.- No sé si pueda seguir así, May.- Ash se separó completamente de la castaña y se dirigió a su puesto de seguir limpiando la vajilla.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó ella acercándose.

-Tú padre me odia…

Fue directo, conciso y tajante… quizá demasiado.

-Ash, mi padre no cambiará. Él siempre fue así respecto a mis novios. Drew pasó por lo mismo que tú, al igual que los anteriores.- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-No se si… un momento ¿Cuáles otros?- preguntó con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Oye! ¿Acaso me saliste celoso?- preguntó pícara, mientras Ash se acercaba a ella peligrosamente.

-No sabes cuánto.-admitió con voz ronca antes de unir por segunda vez (en esa noche) sus labios con los de May, quien lo recibió gustosa.

Lentamente el beso se fue profundizando y las traviesas manos de Ash se encontraban recorriendo la espalda de la joven por debajo del pijama, mientras que May jugaba con los cabellos azabaches de su novio… hasta que su conciencia y poca cordura que le quedaba la hicieron reacción, se separó de Ash, el cuál en algún momento la había conducido hasta la mesa, donde ella se encontraba sentada con Ash de pie enterrando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

-Ash, ya es tarde.- susurró.- Y estamos en a cocina de la casa de mis padres.- agregó. Sintió como el joven bufaba contra su cuello, lo cual le provocó leves cosquillas.- Anda, vamos.

-Tus padres están dormidos.- replicó.

-Podrían despertarse.- rebatió May separándose completamente del joven, quien la miraba recelosamente. Sonriendo, se acercó y beso rápidamente a su novio. Bajó de la mesa y jaló de su mano.

Abrieron la puerta de la cocina y se encontraron con la oscura sala completamente desolada, lo que los alivió un poco, o por lo menos a May… pero como ya vimos que las tranquilidad y la comodidad no duran mucho para Ash, al subir las escaleras y despedirse de su novia, entró a su habitación, la cual estaba siendo ocupada por un hombre, de ojos iguales a los de su hija, con la diferencia que éstos eran fríos y penetrantes.

-Ash, creo que tú y yo debemos poner algunos puntos en claro.- dijo Norman seriamente mientras se levantaba de la cama. Ash se paralizó. Sintió que su cuerpo no le respondía y que si trataba de decir algo vomitaría. Al fin, la cosa menos esperada por joven de cabellos azabaches, su peor pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad: tener una charla con su suegro…


	8. Deshaciéndonos del sobrante

**Fin de Semana con mis Suegros**

**Capítulo 7:** Deshaciéndonos del sobrante

Encontrarte con tu suegro a mitad de la noche esperándote en medio de tu habitación no era una de las cosas que Ash anhelara ver cuando entró al refugió de su cuarto. Sentía la penetrante mirada del padre de May fija en él, sin perderse ningún movimiento, atentó a cualquier maniobra de escape…

De repente, Ash sonrió irónico. Todo aquello era absurdo, el señor Balance no era ningún asesino al cual temer, no le había tenido miedo cuando había venido, años atrás en busca de su medalla y de ninguna manera empezaría a tenerle miedo a esas alturas… de seguro ya no era tan fuerte como antes, o por lo menos eso es lo que Ash esperaba.

Así que, con paso decidido se acercó a su suegro y un juego de miradas rivales comenzó. Se podía ver el desafío, la determinación y la frialdad brillar en los ojos de ambos… pero aún así ninguno de los dos dijo nada. En minutos eso se había convertido en un enfrentamiento de miradas… el cual parecía estar por llegar a su fin.

-Me cansé de tener que huir.- dijo secamente el joven.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre los dos. Ambos sabían el significado de aquellas palabras, tanto Norman como Ash eran consientes del rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

-Y yo de pasar a estar en segundo plano.

-¿Cuándo va a entender que mi intención no fue _desplazarlo_?- exclamó golpeando la pared.- El que usted se ponga celoso cada vez que May tiene un novio no es mi culpa, sino de usted por creer que a ella ya no le importa.

-Nadie antes me había enfrentado de tal manera.- dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde la cama y agregaba.- Tienes muchas agallas.- Ash bajó la cabeza, incrédulo a lo que estaba escuchando.- Con razón mi hija se enamoró de ti… y me alegra que hayas sido tú.- dijo. Se levantó de la cama, apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del joven, para luego salir de la habitación.

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse hizo volver a Ash a la realidad. ¿Acaso había ganado la aprobación del señor Balance? O tan sólo había imaginado esto último… ¡No! Aquellas palabras habían quedado gravadas a fuego en sus mente… sabía que no eran una simple ilusión… eran verdad ¡Al fin había podido contra el _demonio_ de ojos azules! ¡Ya no más amenazas! ¡Ya no más intimidación… ya nada a que _temer_!

-OoO-

No más amenazas, no más platos rotos en la cabeza, no más enfrentamientos a mi mitad de la noche… ya no tenía porque preocuparse de dichas cosas. ¿Saben por qué? ¡Hoy era Lunes! El último día de su estadía en la casa Balance, las últimas horas que tendría que convivir con Norman y su afición por las tenazas bien afiladas.

Tan solo faltaban siete horas, quince minutos, cincuenta y tres segundos… cincuenta y cuatro… cincuenta y cinco… Pero ¿quien le da importancia a tantos minutos y segundos…?

_Dieciséis minutos…_

Hoy, se terminaba todo aquel martirio que había soportado durante el fin de semana. Ya no tendría que ver la socarrona y arrogante cara de Drew pavonearse por toda la casa y más en las comidas, en las que aprovechaba coquetear con May; podría volver a besarla y a abrazarla… lo que más anhelaba poder hacer… pero lo que sí extrañaría era los deliciosos platillos que cocinaba Caroline y que fueron su único apoyo en su estadía en la casa.

Miró el reloj de la habitación y descubrió horrorizado que ya se había retrasado para el desayuno. Aún recordaba (ya que un dolor agudo aparecía en su mejilla) la vez que había hecho esperar a May cuatro minutos después de lo acordado… Su espalda fue recorrida por un escalofrío mientras se masajeaba la mejilla en cuestión. Ojalá Caroline no fuera la del tipo extremista y que no fuera ella quien ahora se divirtiera torturándolo con los objetos punzantes de la cocina.

Se precipitó a salir de la habitación y por poco termina bajando las escalera rodando, derrapó en la curva que había hacia la cocina, pero aún así siguió corriendo hasta llegar a su destino, para encontrarse (para fortuna de él) con los señores Balance haciendo aún el desayuno y May leyendo el periódico tranquilamente. Esta última se paró y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ambos se sentaron junto a la mesa.

En tanto… Drew brillaba por su ausencia.

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron de sus asientos para ayudar a acondicionar la mesa. Su habitual mantel blanco cubrió la superficie de madera y los platos, cubiertos, jarras de jugo, pequeñas tacitas de café, panecillos y alguna que otra exquisitez de Caroline llenó la elegante mesa.

Todo estaba listo y ni rastros de Drew había.

_Es buena señal…_

-Iré a buscar a Drew para el desayuno.- anunció May.

_Ahí está la frase que manda al caño toda mi felicidad._

Con que Drew seguía en la casa Balance. Ash suspiró y sonrió lo mejor que pudo para recibir al joven coordinador… Obviamente, se notaba a gran distancia lo fingida de su sonrisa, enseñaba demasiado los dientes, hasta tal punto de llegar a dar miedo.

Los señores Balance se sentaron en la mesa, Caroline bebió un sorbo de su bebida y al ver la tremenda sonrisa fingida que mostraba Ash, disimuló su risita al limpiarse los labios con una servilleta. A diferencia de su esposa, Norman desapareció detrás del periódico para no reírse en frente de su futuro yerno.

_Fin de semana más divertido a este no creo que vuelva a repetirse._

Pero a Ash no le importo que sus suegros se rieran a escondidas de él, es más, el joven entrenador estaba más atento a la llegada de Drew que en ver que hacían o dejaban de hacer los señores Balance. Suspiró y de paso aflojó su mandíbula… May se estaba tardando mucho en regresar.

-OoO-

-¡Drew! Ya está el desayuno.- le informó May con una sonrisa. Sin embargo el joven coordinador no se movió de su lugar; estaba con la vista perdida en alguna parte de la escalera y sus dedos tamborileaban la madera de la misma.- ¿Me escuchaste?- preguntó acercándose a él.

Gran error.

-Sí, perfectamente.- susurró. May arqueó ambas cejas expectante. El joven coordinador suspiró, y tomando a la joven por sorpresa la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola desesperadamente mientras acariciaba su cabello castaño.- May… sé que debes sentirte dolida y pisoteada…- dijo tristemente. La castaña subió la mirada confundida.- No trates de ser fuerte, sé como debes sentirte.- dijo tomándole la barbilla para que no rompiera el contacto visual.- Viaja conmigo y te prometo que ni te acordarás de _ese_.

-Drew ¿Qué dices?- preguntó la castaña confundida y en parte divertida al ver la escena que estaba montando Drew, en especial porque aquella última propuesta se la había hecho arrodillo ante ella.

-No tienes porque fingir fortaleza, aquí estoy yo para prestarte mi hombro. Una ruptura no es fácil.- dijo atrayéndola hacia el, haciendo que la cabeza de la joven chocara contra el pecho de él.

-Drew… espera.- dijo la castaña separándose bruscamente del coordinador.- No rompí con Ash… y no planeo hacerlo.

-¡Por Dios May, soy mucho mejor hombre que él!- exclamó el joven agarrándola de los hombros y zamarreándola un poco.

-¡Suéltame Drew!- gritó forcejeando para poder liberarse. Atraídos por los gritos de la joven coordinadora los padres de May, seguidos por Ash aparecieron en la sala.- ¡No eres nadie para venir a mi casa, coquetear conmigo, sabiendo que estoy comprometida con Ash y tras eso pedirme descaradamente un beso y que me vaya contigo!

-Escucha Drew, suelta a mi hija.- advirtió el señor Balance.

-No que estaba de acuerdo con que nuestra relación prospere. ¡Pues ahora es tiempo!- dijo soltando a May, quien corrió hacia los brazos de su madre.

-Ella sigue conmigo… así que si haces el honor de marcharte, te lo agradeceríamos mucho.- intervino Ash, sus ojos se posaron en cómo May temblaba bajo el abrazo protector de su madre.

-En primer lugar, esta no es tu casa para que me corras como a un perro pulgoso…

-Corrección, un perro merece más respeto que tú.- le espectó el joven entrenador, haciendo que a Drew se le subiera la sangre a la cabeza y se agolpara en sus mejillas de la rabia y vergüenza que sentía.

-Norman, si mal no recuerdo me dijo que disfrutara la estadía y que si quería me quedara más de la cuenta… ¿y sabe qué? tengo deseos de quedarme… y por mucho tiempo.

-Escucha Drew, la oferta terminó. ¡Adiós!- dijo tajante abriendo la puerta que días atrás había abierto Ash para permitirle el acceso a la casa Balance.

-Ya lo escuchaste. ¡Vete!

-No sin llevarme a May.- rebatió.- Anda Ash, tengamos una batalla por ella. A ver si tienes tantas agallas como aparentas.- sonrió burlonamente mientras se acomodaba el flequillo.

-¿Quién gane se quedará con May?

-Es todo o nada.- aclaró.- Elige a tus pokémons de cuarta… aunque no tiene caso, los míos son superiores.

-¿Eso crees? Pikachu y yo podemos contra todos tus pokémons.- replicó Ash con su mejor pokémon sobre su hombro.

-Eso lo veremos…

-¡Alto!- exclamó May poniéndose en medio de ambos.- ¿Qué se creen que soy? ¡¿Algo material que puede intercambiarse con una estúpida batalla pokémon? Déjenme decirles que están muy equivocados.

-May no quisimos…

-¡Se acabo! Drew, lo nuestro termino… hace años.- dijo lenta y fríamente. Los ojos verdes del coordinador se posaron en los de ella y fue ahí cuando May pudo sentir la soledad y la tristeza que transmitían ese par de orbes esmeraldas.

Imprevistamente, Drew abrazó a la joven enterrando su cabeza en los hombros de ella y acariciando sus cabellos castaños lentamente, mientras la joven se quedaba inmóvil, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Caroline, ante ver tal escena, agarró y apretujó contra su pecho uno de los jarrones más cercanos que tenían al alcance, tanto su marido como Ash… previendo alguna que otra locura de parte de ambos.

Drew, lentamente se separó de la joven y sin decir nada salió por la puerta cabizbajo. Un haz de luz rojo salió de su bolsillo y la figura de un Roserade se materializó frente a ellos. Ahora si estaba todo listo para su partida… él completamente sólo… en compañía de su único y mejor amigo.

Miró hacia atrás encontrándose con la ciudad Petalburgo a sus espaldas. Apenas bajara aquella colina, las casas y edificios quedarían atrás, al igual que su eterna rival… aquella joven que en un principio llegó a odiar y que ahora la amaba tanto como la adiaba.

-OoO-

-Señora Balance. ¿Es necesario cortar el césped?- preguntó Ash desde lo lejos secándose las gotas de sudor de su frente. Era uno de los días más calurosos y él estaba ahí, cortando el césped, sin ninguna sombra, alejado de la deliciosa limonada que esperaba ser tomada encima de la mesa.

-Sí.- respondió la susodicha con una sonrisa.- Después de todo me lo merezco como mínima recompensa por haber roto mi vajilla preferida.- dijo sonriente junto a su hija. Ambas contemplaban sentadas bajo la sombra cómo los hombres ayudaban en las actividades del jardín.

-Pero hace mucho calor…- rezongó Ash mirando tiernamente a ambas mujeres… o mejor dicho el vaso que sostenían en sus manos. Norman, quien emparejaba los arbustos rodó los ojos hastiado. Al parecer el joven entrenador no entendía que al hacer eso, tan solo conseguía humillarse ante su esposa e hija.

-Es inútil Ash, detrás de esas tiernas sonrisas se esconde un alma de dictador.- bromeó y haciéndole señas al joven para que se acercara le susurró algo en el oído. Ambos hombres sonrieron pícaramente y siguieron con sus labores.

Transcurridos unos minutos, ambos aparecieron con un par de baldes llenos de agua fría, con la cual empaparon a ambas mujeres. Madre e hija mostraban miradas asesinas hacía quienes se habían atrevido a mojarlas de esa manera. Mirándose con miradas cómplices, May escurrió la pañoleta que ataba su cabello, mientras su madre agarraba la manguera.

Ambas sabían que la venganza era dulce… por lo que respondieron al ataque de ambos hombres mojándolos con el agua que salía con mucha presión de la manguera. El calor, en cuestión de instantes dejó de molestar a Ash, estaba empapado y corriendo por todo el jardín, empapando a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino.

Jadeantes, exhaustos y humedecidos pero con una sonrisa surcando sus rostros tanto Ash como May miraban cómo lentamente el cielo se iba oscureciendo y cómo las primeras estrellas comenzaban a aparecer. El joven entrenador se levantó, le tendió una mano a su novia y se adentraron a la casa de los Balance.

Había llegado la hora de marcharse…

-OoO-

La luna brillaba en lo más alto del cielo. Las luces de la ciudad Petalburgo se habían ido prendiendo una por una, hasta iluminar la calle. En la casa de la familia Balance, las luces de afuera estaban encendidas y un auto desconocido (para los vecinos) aguardaba encendido en la entrada mientras que dos jóvenes guardaban cosas en el baúl del automóvil.

-¿Están seguros de que tienen todo?- preguntó Norman dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba su hija. La susodicha asintió.- ¿No creen que es mejor viajar de día?- preguntó.

-Tranquilo papá. Nada va a pasar. Ash es un buen conductor.- aseguró la joven abrazada de su novio.

-Es más difícil conducir de noche, algún pokémon salvaje puede cruzarse y…

-¡Norman!- exclamó su mujer. Quien extendió sus brazos y abrazó tierna y maternalmente a May.- Te extrañaré… y a ti también Ash.- dijo sonriente soltando a su hija.

May, con los ojos empañados se abrazó fuertemente con su padre. Aunque Norman fuera un padre celoso y que a veces (la mayoría de las veces) la sobreprotegía demasiado, era su padre y tan solo se preocupaba por ella… solo que el doble que los demás.

-Extrañaré sus amenazas, señor Balance.- bromeó Ash mientras le tendía la mano.- Al igual que el intenso dolor del otro día.- agregó sonriente.

Norman arqueó las cejas al ver la mano extendida del joven, sonriendo y tomando por sorpresa a más de uno, abrazó al joven entrenador. Ash atónito miró sobre el hombro del hombre las caras estupefactas de su novia y la de la Caroline.

El señor Balance se separó para extenderle esta vez él la mano a su yerno.

-Bienvenido a la familia Balance.- dijo solemne.

Ash parpadeó atónito. No podía creer lo que había escuchado… el señor Balance, ¿acaso había dicho lo que el había esperado desde hacía más de dos años? Miró la mano extendida del hombre y sin pensarlo dos veces la estrechó.

-OoO-

-Ves Ash, pasar el fin de semana en casa de mis padres no resultó tan mal.- dijo May al instante en que se comenzaba a divisar su casa.

-Claro que no.- respondió Ash irónico.- Solo hay que obviar el hecho de que tu padre me amenazará, me dejara traumatizado casi de por vida, intentará matarme con un plato… El favorito de tu madre por cierto, soportar a Drew coquetear contigo…- suspiró deteniendo el auto frente a la entrada.- Si, uno de los mejores fin de semana… sin duda.

May sonrió por lo bajo.

-Pero… ¿sabes qué? Toda esa serie de… _eventos desafortunados_ valió la pena.- dijo sonriendo.- Logré tener la aprobación del señor Balance.

Con una sonrisa aún más amplia que la anterior, May bajó del auto y ambos entraron a su tranquila, pacífica casa. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, libre de suegros celosos que atentan contra la vida de tu _amiguito_ y sí, era verdad, ese había sido uno de los fines de semanas y circunstancias más raras a las que Ash tuvo que enfrentarse…

Cualquiera de sus anteriores méritos lucía insignificante ante este: Caerle bien a su suegro. Aquel mérito quedaría gravado por siempre en la memoria del joven entrenador… después de todo… ser novio de May y caerle bien a su _querido_ padre no es algo con lo cual se bromea… y sino pregúntenle a Ash a ver que piensa.

**FIN…..**

**Espero y les aiga gustado**

**Dejen rewies…**


End file.
